


Податель Благ

by ZefiroSawada



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZefiroSawada/pseuds/ZefiroSawada
Summary: Ты болен Тсуна. Тебе не выбраться.





	Податель Благ

Тсуна летит в пропасть. Неужели он только сейчас понял всю тщетность своего бытия? Это забавно, но ведь он с самого рождения своего в бездне находится. Глупый Тсуна, думает, что его только сбросили и он легко выберется. Сколько не старайся бездна не отпустит. Да и сам Тсуна, знает ли жизнь вне пустоты звенящей? Мать, отец, одноклассники... Все они лишь иллюзия, созданная в момент рождения и смерти. Тсуна застрял здесь, в мире своих мечтаний и только сейчас выбрался из грез своих. Но в реальности так не очутишься, это не так легко. Да и зачем? Глупый Тсуна, ты умрёшь, как только скорлупу мира своего расколешь. Тебе не познать вселенную. Сиди здесь пожалуйста. Зачем сопротивляешься? Да и есть ли жизнь вне пропасти этой? Ты болен Тсуна. Тебе не выбраться. Дурак. Ты помнишь как пахнет мама? Ты помнишь пуговицы на её платье? Вкус её стряпни? Ты помнишь улыбку своей девушки? А родинки на её теле? Её любимый цвет? А твои друзья? Ты помнишь как они друг друга зовут? Их привычки? Ты хоть что-то помнишь? Откуда это всё взялось? Откуда взялся ты сам? Откуда мысли в голове твоей? Ты ошибка. Знаешь ли ты, что их нет? Пустота везде. Ты летишь в пустоте. Ты сама пустота. Можем ли мы увидеть солнце? Знаешь ли ты что такое солнце? Так создай нам солнце. Создай нас. Нет. Воплоти больного мозга своего иллюзии. Ты же можешь. Нет, не уходи. Не вылезай из скорлупы. Зачем тебе солнце. Зачем тебе они? Останься в небытие.  
Тсуна летит в пропасть. Нет, он летит домой. Какой цвет неба? А что такое цвет? Тсуна не знает, но он сделает все как надо. Тсуна создаёт свою реальность. Тсуна, больно. Во вселенной пахнет нефтью, а небеса разят сиренью. Злое число как символ гармонии и гуманности. Зачем ты создал смысл существования? Зачем ты создал время? Это добродетель? Или же злая шутка? Тебе просто скучно или же одиноко? Смейся же, создав все ты получил ничего. Новый мир, тобою созданный тебя же не примет. Сгори же в огне как ведьма. Вернись в небытие скорее. Вернись. Вернись. Закрой же глаза. А есть ли у тебя глаза? В этом мире ты стал ничем. Как пыль. Узнает ли тебя мама? Но разве она мама? Ты её создал, это ты мама. Глупый Тсуна, ты опять запутался. Зачем было создавать реальность из иллюзии. Спал бы в скорлупе своей спокойно. Ты как цыпленок. Ты невидим. Тебя нет в этом мире.  
Семёрка открывает дверь: "С возвращением, сынок"


End file.
